Avalon's Priced Jewel
by CeruleanWingedAngel
Summary: One of my stories please read and review, i find this rather original please drop a comment R&R please. Flames are accepted if it could be justified. critizism would be accepted as well.I am always open for improvement.


Story Summary:

Being a princess is tough, it's not all party and games with the title comes a great responsibility. Having enough of her life being the center of media's attention, having no time for herself and her face being posted every where. This little damsel in distress finally takes a steps forward and leaves for a few weeks worth of vacation. Not only that but she would journey the alone, to try and find the missing piece in her, finding her inner self. In this little adventure of hers this princess would meet and stumble upon a rude, obnoxious, short-tempered and egoistic young man but some things are more then what meets the eye. Syaoran's not just your typical guy, he's a graduate in the field of medicine along comes with the brain is the wild side of things. What would princess do when faced with this kind of dilemma? What would this doctor do he is just a man after all? How could he withstand the weight of temptation and complication surrounding this girl?

If there are names that are unfamiliar with you please let me correct it this is one of my strories that I first wrote using my original characters.

Chraizhel-Sakura

Ciar-Syaoran

Anja-Tomoyo

Kass-Yukito

Izane-Nakuru

**Prologue:**

She is a princess. Born, raised, unimpeached and brutally bread as one. Raised as a lady with perfect poise, grace, manners and patients. The Avalon's priced Jewel, possess's not only an outstanding intellect but also an unmatched beauty that fulfills mens wildest and lustful dreams.

Straining a perfect smile towards the guest her graceful luxurious lips twitching upwards forming a curve. She tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear a habit that she can never out grow. She listened as the man, her guest talked about his accomplishment in his business boasting, trying his might to impress her. She nodded politely and gave a small laugh as he told her a joke.

A tap on her shoulder got her attention. "Princess." A man who's smile made her heart flutter called.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I borrow you for a while?"Sakura looked at the man whom she was having a conversation with before Yukito cut in. Yukito turned his attention towards the guest as well waiting for his reply.

"Of course." The guest nodded taking the princess's hand and landing a gentle kiss on it, before fully excusing himself and headed towards a group of people, his friends and companions.

A small sigh of relief escaped her lips. "You look paler then usual." Was Yukito's bland comment as soon as the guest was out of earshot.

"I am fine, and don't you think what you just did was a bit rude?" She looked at the man raising a brow, despite showing gratitude towards the mans good deed, she showed the opposite. Both of them knew, that her health was not important at the moment. They had guest everywhere wanting to take a glimpse, shake their hand or a conversation with them. They paid good money to at least rub elbows with royalty. The least they could do was socialize with this people who had contributed to the charity they are raising for.

Yukito took two glass of wine from the passing waiter that carried a tray full of them and handed one towards Sakura. "You need a brake." He said as he took a sip from his liquor.

She twirled the blood red substance around her glass watching as it formed a hypnotizing form of distraction, sucking her in like a black hole. A cough from one of the dancing guest broken her off from her trance. "What are you doing here? Where's Nakuru?" She asked as she finally took a sip of the liquid savoring it's sweet lingering taste.

"We figured you needed a hand." Yukito replied as his gave fell towards a lovely lady who was surrounded by a group of people, who was probably having a conversation with the group.

"I see..." That was the last words that came from either of the two's mouth as silence enveloped them.

She had long admired the man that was standing beside her. His gentle ways and kind words, had made her feel special not because of her title, heritage or birthright. He treated her ever so kindly and equally she knew well that she admired him and she would not lie to her self and be a fool to deny that fact to herself. Yet she knew it was wrong, that feelings that she has was wrong. Perhaps and there was a big chance inside that she guest and presumes what she felt for him is merely infatuation and a childish crush. The man was after all is her sister's husband-to-be and her soon to be brother-in-law. Well aware that he would never see her past that stage, merely a sister a little sister that he will take care and protect a sister he never had. Their relationship is and always will be of sibling and nothing more. She knew he was deeply inlove with her sister as her sister is deeply inlove with this man. They are soulmates, the perfect couple as people would call them.

"Sakura?" The voice of the same man had brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Hmmnn?" She tilted her head and turned to look at the man standing beside her, her face held a gentle emotion, her mask was up.

"You are trembling..." He pointed out as his brows furrowed. She merely smiled, a smile that's suppose to offer reassurance.

Opening her mouth to reply she was interrupted by a brown headed gentleman. "Your highness." He bowed. " May you do me the honor of gracing me with your presence in this dance?" He asked as he offered his hand for her to place on his.

Yukito was about to object the offer and tell the man that he had already asked the girl and they were merely resting for a moment. He was well aware that the girl was exhausted, she had been entertaining since the charity ball started, a few hours has passed since then, three hours to be exact and she had not taken a single break since then. Sakura turned to look at the brown headed man and smiled at him brightly before placing her hand on his offered one. He place a kiss on it. Flattery and formality she was use to it, she grew into it.

The real reason for her in accepting the offer was because she needed to get away from him. From the corner of her eyes she glance towards his direction as he headed towards Nakuru. Yukito's arms slowly snaked up at the girls waist as her head instinctively lent on his shoulder. "Aren't they just perfect for one another?" Her dance partner commented as he followed her gaze.

The girl remained silent for a moment, and smiled at the boy. "Indeed they are." She nodded in agreement, her face showed not of any negative emotion. Her mask never withering or ever failing her she had learned her lessons well.

As the song ended she excused herself. Her mother the queen approached her. "You look pale my dear." Her mother informed her.

"It's nothing I can't handle, mother." She replied.

Her mother tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She felt somehow at least a bit better as she felt her somehow at least a bit better as she felt her mother's gentle touch. "Go back to the hotel." Her mother ordered her.

"But mo-." She was however cut of.

"No buts my dear, you have been working too hard and over straining yourself you need a break. A long one." Her mother smiled at her as she kept her mouth shut, there was no use arguing with her mother. And she had to admit a break sounds good, she needed and wanted one. She had enough publicity she wanted a break of this, of this life. She needed time for herself and herself alone. She needed a space to breathe. "We'll be on our way as well after an hour or so." The gracious lady whispered in her ear.

"The car's waiting for you outside." She winked at her daughter while Chraizhel landed a kiss on her mother's cheeks. "Thank you." She whispered her voice full of gratitude.

She slowly crept out of sight and out the backdoor. The sudden flashes of light blinded her vision. Peoples voices rang in her ear asking numerous and countless amount of questions. Nonstop flashing of camera lights. Feeling squished by her bodyguards her vision started to blur. Her head began to throb painfully, fighting with all her might to stay conscious.

Finally feeling the sanctuary of her car as the door closed the voices and noises made by the reporters were drowned by the music playing inside the vehicle. "Your highness, are you okay?" Asked her driver.

A sigh escaped her lips again She just had enough. Why can't these people just let her be? Her pictures posted everywhere, she was the latest scoop. Everyone wanted a picture of her, everyone wanted to talk to her and be her friend. Only wanting this from her because of her title, because of what she is called and the family she was born in.

She only trusted one person, one friend because of this. It is none other then Tomoyo her friends since from her childhood. The only person she trusted aside from her family.

As they arrived their hotel another wave of reporters awaited for her arrival, another fuel to add on her fire. She bit her lip in frustration building inside her, despite the growing emotion she managed to calm herself down her expression once again and showed no sign of her current inner emotion, not a drop of annoyance and any uneasy feeling. She gave a smile towards the camera as she was lead inside the building.

Reaching her room she was greeted by her dearest friend. She went passed her and dropped on dead tired on the bed. "I had enough.." She mumbled. Tomoyo could only raise a brow at that and waited for her friend to continue she was aware that Sakura had more to say then that."I'm taking a break..." Sakura continued.

"Yes, we'll be leaving tomorrow back to your private Villa in the mountains." Tomoyo nodded as she said this.

"No, not the villa, I want to live a normal life. I need a break from all of this." She confessed.

"Saku..." Tomoyo started as she was cut of.

"No, I mean it." She jumped gracefully in her feet. "I wanna know what it feels to have a normal life, a simple living and lifestyle but most of all privacy I want my privacy. Just a few weeks that's all I ask. I don't even know myself anymore. I need to find me, I need to find who I am, not the princess, not the jewel of Avalon but just me and me alone." As she said this passion filled her voice.

"Your face is posted everywhere, everyone knows who you are only a caveman wouldn't." Tomoyo frowned as she reminded her about this little facts.

"That could be fixed. Sakura smiled a knowing smile as she took a pair of sharp scissors in her hand. Horror strucked Tomoyo as she watched her friend drew the pair of scissors closer to her glorious waist long honey brown hair. The princess's clear emerald orbs fully showed the determination in her, and only brought more terror in Tomoyo's vein's well aware that her friends was dead serious.

"Tell me you're kidding.." She whispered her face turning pale.

Sakura shook her head. "You clearly know that I am not jesting and I want you as my bestfriend to help me.." She said as Tomoyo shook her head furiously. Never would she have dreamed of doing such thing on her friends gorgeous lock. Something so beautiful, an example of perfection, smooth and silky glorified by the moonlight at night and shined upon the sun during the day. A gasped escaped her lips as her dear friend snipped a generous amount of her hair. In the end she ended up helping her friends doing the deed.

Sakura's use to be waist long hair was now cut short to being barely shoulder length layered, a few uneven but styled layer of bangs on her face. "How do I look?" She asked as she blew her bangs away from her face.

"The shade of your hair." She commented, it was a unique shade so somehow it was still noticeable despite the great change on her friends face. Her calm and mature almond shaped orbs turned a bit wider, adding some immature look on the girls face. The length of her hair changed the graceful shape of her face, making her look more her age. More hind of childish was added. Sakura Avalon the priced Jewel of Avalon, elegant and beautiful was now simply Sakura Kinomoto, cute and innocent, she know looked younger then her real age.

"I see.." She said and kept silent for a moment before she we4nt and rampaged her friends suitcase. She fished out a darker shade of hair dye.

"Hell no..." Tomoyo uttered but before she could even a take a step forward and take away the horrid liquid, Sakura was already out of her reach and in the bathroom. The girl gave a low mumble of distress as she heard the shower go on. Her friend was rash sometimes.

An hour passed finally the princess exited the bathroom her hair was now had a rich auburn shade with a honey brown streaks of highlights. "How about now?" She asked and twirled around.

"What did you do to my friend." Tomoyo gaped.

Sakura gave a soft melodic laugh, a laugh that Tomoyo had not heard come from her friend for a long time. "Is it really?" She asked.

Tomoyo gave her friend an encouraging smile and nodded. "It would take me a minute or so to recognize it's you.. And I had been your friend for as long as I could remember." She hugged her friend, Saks returned her friends hug and once they parted from their embrace. She walked around the room.

"Don't make your back to straight and bend a little. And the way you walk don't make it to graceful." She smiled.

Sakura furrowed her brow a bit as she tried walking again. "Like this?" She asked as she walked like she was instructed to do.

Tomoyo could only give a small laugh at that. "Nothing a bit of practice would not fix." She grinned.

Sakura nodded and gave a laugh as well. "You still have the rental car don't you?" She asked as Tomoyo nodded.

Taking some slacks and normal clothes the rental car keys, and a generous amount of cash. "Are you certain about this?" Tomoyo asked one last time.

"Yes.." Sakura answered.

"Your cellular phone?"

"It's here don't worry, your straining yourself too much about this. I'll call you I promise." She assured Tomoyo. The girl could only look at her unsurely. "Promise me, you won't tell a single soul about this until tomorrow morning and only to my family.."

Tomoyo gave a sigh and just nodded. "You parents would be worried."

"Mother would not be as much and I think she'll agree with me on this one. I'm having my doubts about brother and father though but I know he can handle this." She nodded.

"The media would have party over this." Tomoyo commented.

Sakura shook her head. "Mother and father could cover up for this they could say that I went somewhere in Australia for vacation." She hugged her friend one last time. "See you in a few weeks." She whispered.

"Wait your medication!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Sakura was about to step out of the door.

"Don't fret to much it's here, _mother_." She said playfully and closed the door behind her before Tomoyo could make another comment or remember something else. She took a step forward, walking towards her weeks as a normal person having a normal life but of course her life is anything but normal.


End file.
